Demigod Disasters
by Thanatos' Wrath
Summary: Short stories about all of the chaos occurring in Camp-Half-Blood when Percy and the gang aren't saving the world. Just different ideas that pop into my head as I go along with life.


**AN: So this is the story of the Golden Mango, I've taken a couple liberties but it's pretty much on the story. Also I'm working on Summer's story in "Summer Heats" my Rise of the Guardians fanfic so it's coming soon (check it out). Hopefully before the end of summer (haha get it!?). I've got two shows to preform in and I'm leaving for the BSA Jamboree so I'm pretty busy. **

**PS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! (SADLY)**

* * *

Connor and Travis Stoll were up to no good. Everyone could see it in their eyes and in the way they whispered to each other, giggling silently. Whatever prank they intended to pull off was bound to happen. The only problem was, no one knew which poor soul was the victim this time around, and no one was taking any chances.

Percy locked the doors and barred the windows to his cabin. Last week he was almost the target of a very embarrassing prank involving Mrs. O'Leary and a gravy slathered onesie and there was in no way in Hades would ever put his head on the block like that again.

Like Percy, the entire Camp Half-Blood was frantically running around, pulling out emergency supplies and making last minute preparations. The Ares cabin freshly lined with barbed wire and additional mines were planted. Annabeth and the Athena cabin worked together to produce a battle plan for every kind of prank they could imagine.

Everyone, even Chiron, who's eyebrows were still growing back from the cursed smoke bomb the twins had set up in his room, were prepared for the worst.  
Everyone except the Aphrodite cabin. Too carried away by the important things in life, like giving tips about the latest fashions and arguing whether One Direction was better than Justin Bieber, they simply had no time to notice the mischievous twins.

That was why outside of said cabin, Connor and Travis were crouched, muffling their giggles. In their hands were a can of spray paint, a pot of paint and a paint brush, and a mango.

"Best prank ever!" Travis snorted.

"25 drachma says its worse than the when we decorated the Demeter cabin's with Easter eggs." Connor wagered.

"30 drachma says its better than when we shaved the Clarisse's eyebrows off!" His twin shot back.

The pair spray painted the mango gold, and after dipping the brush into the jar of paint, Travis scrawled a message onto the mango. Five minutes later, when the paint had dried, the dastardly duo crept around to the front of the cabin, threw the mango through the window, and dashed away to a safe distance.

* * *

You could cut the tension with a knife. In their cabin, the children of Aphrodite were all on the edge, waiting for the first move. For a chance to strike.

All eyes were focused on the golden object that, mere moments before, had entered their cabin at a high velocity and landed in the middle of the room.

Inscribed on it were the words "For the Hottest"

For a second the demigods stood, hackles raised. Then the cat fight of the century started.

It was every demigod for themselves. Hair was flying, stilettos were transformed into daggers, and makeup suddenly became the worlds deadliest substance. The entire cabin shook on its hinges. Lacy was tackled by Drew who in turn was hit by the ugliest pair of orthopedic shoes ever. They were white with thick black soles and Velcro laces (the instant that Drew took the position of cabin leader she deemed that very pair the Shoes of Shame). Even the guys were caught in the fray. Trying to out do each other, the cabin turned into a complete war zone. Each demigod stood by their beds, flinging their possessions at each other. Later during the Battle of Olympus, some of the techniques that were developed that day were used to slay the hoards of monsters.

* * *

That night, after everyone was exhausted and the mango was ripped from the the hands of Aphrodite, who came down from Olympus (yeah, it got that bad), the children Aphrodite survey the damaged they inflicted to their cabin.

Pillows were ripped open, sending feathers everywhere, 99 percent of the makeup that was in the room was either smeared on the roof or staining the walls (much to the dismay of all the girls), and the shoes that were still in the cabin were scattered here or there, a few were stuck in bedposts or the walls.

The cleanup would take weeks. Not to mention the injuries received. Half of the cabin was lined up in front of the infirmary with sprained ankles, black eyes, and broken bones. This was not including all of the broken nails that the Apollo children turned away.

* * *

"Pay up!" Travis gloated. Connor gladly paid the 30 drachma he owed his brother. It was worth it.

They were in their cabin congratulating themselves on a prank well done.

"CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!"

The two whipped their heads around to see the entire Aphrodite cabin storming towards them.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

"I want my 30 drachma back." Connor groaned. He was hobbling down the campground. "My everything is two sizes two small, I have a constant wedgie."  
"At least you don't have make up on your face! I look like a clown. I'm keeping the thirty!"

* * *

**So that was the story. I hope you enjoyed it. New one coming soon. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**Question of the day! What does Thalia find in Hal's house in Luke's Diary in Demigod Diaries?**

**Live life I guess and see you soon! Waiting for answers!**

**Signing off,**

**Thanatos' Wrath**


End file.
